1. Field
The following description relates to a method for choosing a radio-frequency identification (RFID) communication mode and an RFID device which supports near-field communication and far-field communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID is a technique of reading information contained in a tag through an antenna and a reader using an electric wave, and various types of RFID communication systems are being put to practical use according to uses and purposes.
Specifically, RFID tags come in various forms including those which can store only ID information, those which have a memory area capable of storing information, those which do and do not require power sources and the like, and communication between RFID readers and tags includes various systems based on various frequency bands.
Recently, there have been attempts to implement the tag and the reader in a single device, or to implement various frequency bands in a single device by which RFID communication can be performed, thereby enabling selection according to a use or purpose.
In such a case in which various RFID communication systems are implemented in a single device, the user chooses which communication system he or she desires to use. However, if the user is not sufficiently knowledgeable on communication systems, choosing the communication system can be difficult for the user.